


dream cream ;)

by gumballgothic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumballgothic/pseuds/gumballgothic
Summary: each chapter is dream getting creamed by other members of the smp or maybe even some mobs!! :O
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Connor | ConnorEatsPants, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Glow Squid (Minecraft), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Herobrine (Minecraft), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Piglin (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Josh | Jawsh/Noah | Hugbox, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	dream cream ;)

don’t ship/ write porn of real ppl kids :)


End file.
